El regalo
by himepeti
Summary: Los personajes le pertenecen Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía. Un día normal Sasuke recibe la notificación de una clínica de fertilidad anunciando la confirmación de una cita. Sin poder creerlo, decide buscar a la responsable, Hyuuga Hinata, aquella joven que logró robarle el corazón y la cual no pudo perdonarle un error obligandolos a separarse...


El día de por sí ya era malo, su humor había ido en picada pero lo último escuchado por Juugo, su asistente, prácticamente lo había dejado noqueado. Sakura, su amiga y otra valiosa miembro de su equipo también parecía perpleja.

La temperatura de la oficina bajó drásticamente, tras el ventanal donde podía observarse los grandes edificios la vida continuaba, en cambio ahí dentro parecía haberse detenido. Sasuke se levantó de su asiento, Juugo pareció retroceder un paso pegándose a la puerta de roble cerrada, Sakura en cambio pareció hundirse en el asiento.

-Repite eso—siseó Sasuke con el corazón acelerado, habitualmente controlaba perfectamente sus impulsos y emociones, sin embargo aquella información le cayó como un rayo, atravesándolo.

Juugo habitualmente incapaz de intimidar pasó saliva y se acomodó el saco, volviendo a plantarse, por un momento un atisbo de duda lo cruzó , el mismo que fue desechado apenas revisó la bandeja de correos electrónicos en la tableta, posando una mirada segura que le sostuvo al Uchiha, al tiempo que volvía hablar:

-Ha recibido una notificación del Centro de Medicina reproductiva e infertilidad en Nueva York, concertando su cita.

La ceja arqueada de Sasuke dejaba notar su incredulidad, a pesar de haber aprendido a controlar cada mueca, esta vez la sorpresa lo había tomado completamente, y no podía recuperarse.

-Quizá debería saber que parece ser que una Hyuuga Hinata, fue quién la concertó.—Corroboró el pelinaranja, tratando de brindar información extra que pudiera servirle a su jefe para desechar o prestar atención a la notificación.

Sasuke suprimió la risa histérica que casi brota de su garganta, vaya cómo eran las cosas.

-Debe ser un error—El pobre Juugo, sugirió al no poder interpretar su perplejidad.

Sasuke Uchiha tenía casi treinta y un años, un hombre hecho y derecho, o al menos los últimos años así se sentía. Era una verdadera burla, que a pesar del tiempo el pasado siguiera dominándolo, y más aún que tuviera la cualidad de afectarlo de tal modo.

-No, la conozco—Aclaró dejando a sus acompañantes perplejos.

En los ojos jades de Sakura logró leer que intentaba descubrir la verdad sin necesidad de cuestionárselo, era demasiado inteligente para saber que no pensaba hablar de ello o más aún que no le brindaría alguna explicación.

-¿Entonces qué debería hacer?—Cuestionó Juugo deseando ser eficaz— No sé si la señorita Hyuga ya confirmó, o más bien ¿qué es lo que desea usted? El e-mail, dice que puede acudir sola, pero también le brindaban la opción para acudir en pareja.

-¿Qué?—Sakura ya no pudo guardar su incertidumbre.

Sasuke endureció su mandíbula, Hinata no lo necesitaba, no requería su presencia se lo había dejado bien claro Hyuuga Hiashi.

La situación había surgido años atrás, la clínica de fertilidad había aparecido en escena cuando ella apenas tenía dieciséis y él veinte años. Así que diez años después Hinata, decidía convertirse en madre.

Una sonrisa ladina se posó en su rostro, una irónica y cínica, ¿por qué tanto tiempo? Un miedo lo recorrió, la paternidad seguía estando en sus planes por el mero hecho de crear un heredero Uchiha, no por sentimentalismos. Sea cuál fuera el resultado de aquella cita, lo involucraba y sin duda alguna no estaba en sus planes.

-Comunícame con esa clínica.

Juugo parecía desconcertado por la petición. Pero salió enseguida dispuesto a cumplir la orden.

-Sasuke—Sakura lo llamó—¿Qué significa todo esto?

-Apuesto a que lo sabes o puedes imaginártelo.

Sakura rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca molesta.

-¿Estaría preguntándolo si fuese así? ¿Qué significa toda esta tontería? ¿Quién es Hyuuga Hinata?

Sasuke se pasó los dedos por el largo cabello azabache y caminó hasta el ventanal.

-Hace años cuando apenas tenía veinte pactaron un matrimonio concertado entre Hyuuga Corporation y Uchiha's.

La pelirosa frunció su ceño, tratando de localizar seguramente los objetivos, no con mucha suerte Hyuuga Corporation había decaído y aún no recuperaba del todo su poderío comercial.

-La hija mayor de Hiashi, era demasiado joven por eso no eligieron a Itachi. Pero le detectaron leucemia apenas un mes después de anunciado el compromiso, entonces mi padre retrocedió, no solo por el cáncer, la recesión alcanzó a Hyuga Corporation, ya no era rentable un negocio como el que tenían pensado.

-¿Y entonces porque ella te está citando?—Reclamó también poniéndose de pie, llevándose una mano a la cintura, encarándolo.

-Apuesto que la tonta ni siquiera pensó que me lo notificarían—Fue sincero.

Sakura hizo un puchero con los labios sin poder seguirlo.

Sasuke agachó la mirada asqueado de sí mismo y lo manipulable que había sido años atrás, el amor era una maldita mierda que no era más que un espejismo. Y todo empeoraba cuando eras adolescente ignorante e impulsivo. Sin poder evitarlo los ojos grises vinieron a su memoria en una sucesión de etapas, alegres, soñadores, tristes, llenos de lágrimas e incluso cuando perdieron esas tupidas pestañas que los coronaban.

Sasuke tensó la mandíbula, Hiashi había guardado el secreto de su padre y él había sido un imbécil al no tomar cartas en el asunto. Había estado embotado por tantas cosas que no pudo darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Cuando se enteró de los planes del matrimonio, apenas seis meses antes de que todo ocurriera, mostró interés por Hinata, su primer gran error, había decidido conocerla por curiosidad y mucho recelo.

Lo que encontró lo dejó más que complacido, Hinata era muy pequeña en complexión pero bien desarrollada para apenas haber cumplido dieciséis, era hermosa, sus ojos enormes llenos de pestañas, y su cuerpo, ese cuerpo podía enviciar a cualquiera.

No debió seducirla, pero sintió que ya era suya, él no había sido demasiado listo al respecto, lo sabía, pero ya nada podía hacer al respecto.

Una inoportuna erección lo tomó cuando no pudo controlar sus recuerdos, Hinata desnuda sobre su cuerpo, sudada, con su aroma a lavanda, su larga cabellera mojada por el sudor, tocando su cuerpo. Sus gemidos, sus besos, su dulce sabor...

-¿Sasuke?—Sakura lo llamó molesta al verse ignorada.

Agitó la cabeza deseado alejar cada recuerdo, sobre todo aquel cuando depositó en un recipiente blanquecino, similar a aquellos donde depositan orina, pero en vez de eso su semen.

"_Algún día querrán tener hijos y dicen que la quimioterapia la dejara estéril, dicen que hay más posibilidades que en un futuro puedan sobrevivir sus óvulos, si son fecundados ahora, incluso es lo mejor para ti. Será lo mejor cuando decidan tener herederos._"

Sasuke gruñó obligándose a olvidar las palabras de quién consideró su suegro, debió de haber notado lo que Hiashi hizo, su hermetismo le debió decir algo, en cambio creyó que lo consideraba lo suficiente maduro para tomar sus propias decisiones, sobre todo a espaldas de su padre. Claro Hiashi debía saber perfectamente lo que valía un esperma Uchiha, sobre todo cuando ya debía conocer su situación financiera.

-Déjalo ya Sakura, realmente no tiene más relevancia.

-¿Realmente no lo tiene?—Contratacó evidentemente molesta—Esta mujer ha concertado una cita contigo en una clínica de fertilidad y se supone que estamos prometidos, ¿realmente no la tiene?

Sasuke la miró con evidente diversión.

-Vaya, incluso, podría decirse que estás celosa, si no te conociera.

-Obviamente no—Se defendió, nerviosa—Pero ¿Has pensado que lo que hagas me afecta?

-No haré nada que nos cause problemas. Tú y yo nos vamos a casar porque ambos necesitamos de esa figura llamado esposo o esposa, no porque exista amor o si quiera deseo. Este ha sido un buen acuerdo comercial y me encargaré de que mis aventuras no tengan ninguna repercusión.

-¿Le llamas aventura a una ex-prometida? ¿Por qué quiere verte?

-Ella no desea verme a mí, ¿no lo entiendes?

Fue entonces cuando volvió a quedarse en silencio, procesando realmente la magnitud de lo acontecido, si Hinata había consultado la clínica era porque iba a usar aquellos óvulos, iba a embarazarse, lo cual no podía significar otra cosa que él podría quizá convertirse en padre, si todo continuaba su curso, podría entonces tener un hijo bastardo si no hacía nada, por ello la preocupación de Sakura.

-No puedo dejarla—Murmuró sin darse cuenta.

Un hijo fuera del matrimonio sí que podía afectar su reputación, a pesar del siglo en el cual se encontraban, lo cierto es que habían cosas que no cambiaban.

Sasuke se acercó a su escritorio y oprimió el botón del intercomunicador. Juugo contestó enseguida disculpándose e informando que estaba en proceso de comunicarlo.

-Olvídalo, me haré cargo personalmente pero consígueme los datos exactos de la cita.

-¿Qué diablos vas a hacer Sasuke?

Como respuesta le sonrió ladinamente, él también estaba ansioso por descubrirlo.

**xoxoxoxox**

La mañana era fría. Hinata deseó haber optado por la gruesa chamarra negra, en vez de solo ese pequeño y delgado suéter oscuro. Dio un respiro profundo consciente que al salir del auto estaría temblando incontrolablemente.

Quiso retomar el optimismo que se había obligado a tomar la mayor parte del tiempo, pero ese día en vez de hacerlo solo logró deprimirse más. Si seguía ahí llegaría tarde a su cita. El centro medico frente a ella lleno de espejos y vidrios la hizo sentir incluso más vacía o quizá su miedo por los hospitales no había desaparecido.

Se llevó las manos a su corta cabellera azulina, apenas al hombro en un intento de volver a peinarla, algo tonto, su aspecto era perfecto, o tanto como podría serlo considerando que su abrigo no era adecuado para un día frío de otoño.

A pesar de su indecisión, dio una bocanada de aire, tomó su pequeño bolso y salió del auto corriendo rumbo a la clínica.

Sasuke la reconoció enseguida, seguía pareciendo una adolescente, corriendo de aquí a allá, tan perdida de su mundo que ni siquiera reparó en su presencia en las sillas de espera. No sabía que esperaba exactamente al volver a verla, le agradó volver a ver su pelo lacio azulino, encontrarla mucho más llena que simplemente estar pegada en los huesos, como la ultima vez, su piel volvía a ser pálida en vez de acartonada.

Su cuerpo había madurado, estaba más mujer y evidentemente había perdido la gordura infantil de su rostro, sus veintiséis años le sentaban bien, sin duda. Aunque la ropa lo sorprendió, nada pretencioso, simplemente unos jeans, una playera, un suetercito y unos zapatos planos.

-Señorita, tengo una cita, mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata—Su voz seguía siendo dulce, hermosa, como debían ser las de los ángeles.

Se obligó a dejar el ensimismamiento y plantarle cara:

-Tenemos.

Fue evidente que ella se tensó, se giró lentamente y los ojos lunas lo atraparon, como en el pasado, grandes, expresivos y asustados.

-¿Qué...

Sasuke no la dejó terminar, la tomó de la muñeca obligándola a seguirlo a una esquina del lugar, disculpándose con la recepcionista.

-¿Puedes explicarme?—Rugió penetrándola con la mirada. Era evidente la furia pero también el magnetismo que se despertó.

Los años habían pasado sin embargo había cosas que no lo hicieron, Sasuke era más grande que antes, más masa muscular sin duda alguna. Intimidante, varonil, guapo. Y ella volvía a sentirse tan pequeña e insignificante a su lado. Los ojos se le humedecieron obligándose a recordar el pasado. No podía volver a dejarse impresionar solo por la cara.

Aquel hombre frente a ella siempre fue una mentira, una pretensión y un hombre de negocios desde sus veinte. Fue una chiquilla que creía en cuentos de hadas que se dejó envolver fácilmente, cuando enfermó, él la abandonó, no... él no la abandonó por eso, su enfermedad fue una complicación, lo que en verdad pasó fue la repercusión financiera en los negocios de su padre.

Deseó que su cuerpo no estuviera reaccionando de esa forma tan carnal, porque al hacerlo demostraba cuánto la afectaba el Uchiha. Sin embargo, no iba a permitirle que supiera cuánto la afectaba, ya la había agarrado desprevenida, tenía que recomponerse. Así que ya no huyó de su oscura y penetrante mirada, se obligó a sostenerla y dejó que el dolor y rabia que seguía en su interior le brindara fuerza:

-Hasta donde entendí, aquellos óvulos fecundados era una especie de regalo, sabías que podía ocurrir—Contestó con una sonrisa, odiando que el Hospital tuviese la osadía de avisarle al Uchiha, la cita que programó, aunque no le sorprendió después de todo debía ser un asunto que les concernía a ambos.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y no pudo ocultar la sonrisa cínica. Esa sonrisa malvada que podía resultar al mismo tiempo tan sensual.

-Eran bajo otros términos, ¿qué pretendes?

Hinata se encogió de hombros, se mostraba contenido más no pudo ocultar su molestia.

-Sabes que para mí es mi única opción, todos los óvulos fueron fecundados—La desesperación en la voz femenina, lo afectó aunque no debiera.

-¿Entonces quedaste estéril?

Hinata desvió la mirada, negándose a responderle, después del tratamiento, no siguió los últimos protocolos, ¿para qué? Sus posibilidades eran nulas, no necesitaba una confirmación de lo que ya sabía, y ello no había sido un problema, sino hasta hace poco cuando decidió no seguir sola y formar su pequeña familia.

-Tú ¿qué crees? Estoy aquí solo para admirar el lugar—Respondió la Hyuuga con evidente sarcasmo.

La respuesta que le dio lo sorprendió, la perplejidad que reflejó fue casi cómica la joven Hinata que conoció cuando era adolescente, la que lo seguía sin replicar y que jamás sería imprudente, pero si algo había aprendido es que darle gusto en todo solo le había puesto las cosas más sencillas al Uchiha, debió al menos haberle puesto difícil el trabajo.

-Si ya lo sabes ¿para qué lo preguntas?

-¿Y no se te pasó por la cabeza que ibas a necesitar mi autorización?

-¿Por qué? Es algo que no te importaba, ¿qué...

-Eso te hace estúpida o estás fingiendo. Una de dos y no creo que seas nada tonta sino bastante lista como tu padre. No debes saberlo, pero en pocos meses voy a casarme, que tú te quedes embarazada con un esperma soltado en un tiempo equivocado donde las cosas eran distintas, solo podría ocasionarme problemas, sin contar la buena tajada de dinero que seguramente quieres y podrías sacarme si lo permito.

Hinata tuvo que bajar la mirada, que pensara de esa forma de ella la lastimaba. Y para ser sincera no sabía qué dolía más: su equivoca opinión sobre sus intereses o su anuncio de boda.

Claro que sabía al respecto, hace un mes que las noticias giraron en torno a su compromiso y solo entonces pudo darse cuenta de su amarga realidad, seguía esperando un cuento de hadas con una historia de amor con final feliz.

-Ah... realmente no pensé que eso pudiera importarte—Logró responder sin mostrar sus sentimientos.

-¿Realmente crees que un futuro heredero primogénito no podría importarme? Estamos hablando de un Uchiha.

-Tú no puedes hacerme esto—Replicó enseguida, si Sasuke se negaba, todo estaba perdido y en ese momento así lo sintió.

Le había costado tanto tomar la decisión, había analizado los pros y contras a profundidad, no tomó la decisión a la ligera y finalmente la asimiló, ahora sin embargo se estaba esfumando frente a sus ojos.

-Claro que puedo, el juego se acabó.

-¿Por qué no finges que nada sucedió? Prometo jamás buscarte, esta es mi oportunidad, ¿no puedes solo olvidar que alguna vez...

Hinata guardó silencio al darse cuenta que había perdido la entereza. Sasuke por segunda vez le había robado todo y ella una vez más no podía mantenerse serena, volvía a romperse frente a él, suplicándole.

Los ojos grises a punto del llanto, lo hicieron sentir asfixiado, por primera vez en aquella mañana él fue quién rehusó su mirada triste, cruzando los brazos en el pecho tratando de interponer una barrera entre ambos. Hinata seguía siendo bellísima, y todo lo que quería hacer justo en ese momento era besarla y borrar ese rastro de tristeza, volver a saborearla.

Una acción lógica cruzó la mente hábil del Uchiha, si Hinata pensaba embarazarse, era porque todo había quedado en el pasado, ella debía estar saludable. Y él podía darse una semana de locura, y a cambio ella podía obtener lo que quisiera, después de todo no mentía, en aquel momento fue un regalo para su prometida, para su futuro juntos, el futuro que él rompió cuando su mundo colapsó.

De algo estaba seguro, sus acciones habían roto cualquier posibilidad que anhelaron en el pasado. Ella no quiso perdonarlo, ella no pudo entender lo que representó verla morir en sus brazos.

-Hagamos un trato.

Fue cauta con su curiosidad, y él supo que lo conseguiría, ambos tendrían la despedida que merecían, la haría arrepentirse de no perdonarlo, le demostraría que perdió al no aceptarlo de regreso.

-Hacer el proceso de una forma tan fría, no sería satisfactorio para mí.

Ella frunció la ceja sin comprenderlo, bien iba por buen camino.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que te dejare que uses esos óvulos, pero a cambio me darás toda una semana de tu tiempo, donde habrá mucho sexo, el suficiente para que ambos terminemos hartos y no queramos volver a vernos.

-¿Qué?—La perplejidad fue obvia, luego vino la indignación—¿Estás loco? Acabas de decir que te vas a casar y...

-Sería malo si ya estuviera casado, tú quieres algo y yo quiero algo, ¿por qué lo haces tan complicado? ¿Tienes algún puesto importante en la empresa de tu padre que no te permita ausentarte?

Hinata negó con la cabeza, no debía sorprenderle que él no supiese nada acerca de sus actividades, aún así todo ello le demostraba lo mal que hizo de seguir sus pasos, ella sabía más de la cuenta de él... y él.

-Entonces, piénsalo, tienes hasta mañana o seguiré con mis deberes.

-¿Cómo sé que cumplirás tu promesa?

La mirada filosa del moreno, la hizo continuar, ella no podía fiarse nunca más de sus palabras.

-No eres precisamente un hombre que las mantiene. Si accedo, ¿quiere decir que podré, que tendré... que lo olvidarás?

-Los contratos no mienten. Tal vez haya alguna clausula, por si algo llegase a pasar y fuese el único heredero de la familia Uchiha. Pero si, lo olvidaré, no pienso reconocerlo como mi hijo, así como tu firmaras que lo harás, y que no obtendrás ningún beneficio económico, a excepción de la cláusula.

-Yo...

-Si, supongo que necesitas pensarlo.

-Prepara el documento.

**xoxoxoxox**

Perplejo, no había mejor palabra que definiera su situación, Hinata era y no era la misma mujer que recordaba. Había madurado y en esa pequeña conversación en la clínica de fertilidad se dio cuenta que su personalidad había cambiado, deseó conocer los motivos, las circunstancias que la hacían tan conflictiva.

Dio un suspiro, recargándose en el asiento reconfortante del pequeño avión. Por primera vez en ese par de días se sintió inseguro, Hinata había firmado el contrato el día anterior, ¿y si se había arrepentido? ¿Si no acudía?

Unos pequeños ruidos le devolvieron el alma al cuerpo, escoltada por una azafata Hinata caminaba hasta él. Era evidente que no intentaba ser llamativa, unos jeans y un jersey lila, nada provocativo, y sin embargo, cada prenda se ceñía a su bonita figura. Su pelo lacio azulino, bailó en sus hombros, enmarcando su bonita cara.

Se sentó frente a él sin aceptar nada de lo que le ofreció la mujer castaña de mediana edad que enseguida se retiró sin hacer el mínimo ruido. Segundos después el piloto anunció el despegue.

-¿Por qué llegas tarde? Espero que no pensarás que iba a esperarte.

-Tuve un problema con el tráfico—Le respondió captándolo con sus bonitos ojos.

Sasuke desvió la mirada, negándose a caer en ellos, era lo último que necesitaba. Estaba ahí para exterminar cualquier recuerdo del pasado, para que ambos terminaran con lo que algún día existió y sobre todo para que si alguien terminaba anhelando más fuese ella.

-¿Enserio?

La pregunta teñida de escepticismo la hizo entender que no le creía, aún así no pensaba revelarle que su retraso se debió a un cambio de planes de Ino, la cual ya no pudo cuidar de su gato. Bastantes planes y proyectos tuvo que ajustar para encontrarse ahí.

¿Y por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué jugaba el macabro juego de Sasuke? Porque después de todo, incluso para ella era fatídico crear un ser en una fría sala hospitalaria. Había sido su única oportunidad y quiso vivirla en un cuento, quizá una estupidez pero Sasuke no tenía porque saber que pensaba crear una bonita historia que pudiese contar a su futuro bebé.

Creer que merecía revivir un poco los tiempos felices de su adolescencia, y hacer una locura, era un error, más no pensaba anclarse en ello. Estúpidamente deseaba disfrutarlo, tanto como pudiera.

-¿Por qué no tienes un cargo en las empresas familiares?

Hinata resopló sin poder ocultar que el cambio de tema la incomodaba aún más.

-Lo mío no son negocios.

-¿Y por eso te dedicas a la parte publica? Aquel proyecto altruista es bueno y da buen a imagen a la compañía de tu padre, pero dadas las circunstancias actuales, a él le serviría más que te dedicaras a hacer dinero en vez de sacarlo de sus cuentas.

-Mientras no sea la tuya no veo el problema—Contestó sin embargo una pulsada de culpabilidad la invadió, Sasuke tenía razón, su trabajo con niños en situación precaria y con cáncer era bueno más no lo que Hiashi necesitaba, ellos aún tenían problemas financieros que resolver.

Por primera vez recapacitó que en vez de crear algo complicado de subsidiar, debió unirse a una fundación establecida. Cuando volviera a la realidad, tendría que tomar decisiones más listas.

-Neji es un genio, los negocios no van tan mal como hace años, incluso nos salvamos de banca rota, nos recuperamos.

-Neji no debería estar al mando, si no tú...

-Neji es hijo de mi tío, y la empresa es familiar, no veo porque ...

-Si los rumores son ciertos, tu padre se ganó el liderazgo por su excelente cerebro.

-Entonces volveríamos solo al inicio, Neji me ganaría fácilmente.

La sonrisa cínica fue también burlesca, la miraba como si fuese una criatura fuera de serie o como si hubiese perdido la cordura. Avergonzada decidió explicarse ya que no era que no le interesara en absoluto los negocios familiares:

-Cuando fui dada de alta y pude reintegrarme a la sociedad—Hinata suspiró—Muchas cosas habían cambiado, la gente cree que ganar la batalla contra el cáncer es el final, pero después de eso quedan muchas secuelas—Hinata se encogió de hombros—Yo no... Yo me alegro que esté Neji y se haga cargo.

No quería que el pasado volviese a deprimirla, no había sido fácil salir del agujero negro en el cual se sumergió, o porque la vida dejó de importarle, después de todo, mucho de ello se había debido a Sasuke y no estaba ahí para volver a lamerse las heridas. Queriendo disipar ese dolor, sonrió y levantó la mirada encontrando la de Sasuke encima.

-¿Qué?—Cuestionó al no comprender porque la mirada de esa forma, penetrante y como si hubiera algún gran secreto que quisiese develar—Y pensar que un día yo... yo sentía que teníamos tanto en común y de qué hablar.

Fue evidente que su comentario lo incomodó y ella no pudo más que volver a sonreír.

-Sabes no te culpo, si sé que lo hice, pero debió ser tan complicado para ti. Primero todo era un negocio y no esperabas cargar con una enferma, sin embargo estuviste conmigo una gran parte de ese proceso, entiendo que al final haya sido una liberación.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y la rabia lo tomó, ¿Hinata creía eso? ¿Realmente pensó que fue una liberación apartarse de ella? No saber si se encontraba a salvo, si estaba viva.

No había ninguna maldita forma de callarla, de hacerla tragar sus palabras, así que lo hizo de la única manera en la cual se aseguraría de que no volviese a decir una tontería más.

Sasuke se soltó el cinturón de seguridad y sentándose a su lado le tomó ambas mejillas y la besó. El beso fue lleno de rabia más no pudo ocultar su dulce sabor, o toda la energía guardada en su interior explotara, se excitó al instante. Le desabrochó el cinturón para sentarla en sus piernas y sentir el redondo trasero, su cuerpo, las curvas que tanto lo incitaban.

Se detestó por parecer peor que adolescente, no poder controlar sus manos y movimientos, no estaba siendo delicado, la urgencia de sentirla lo hizo incluso olvidar donde se encontraban, si ella no hubiese pronunciado entrecortadamente la palabra "cama", él no se habría obligado a levantarse con ella en brazos para irse a encerrar al camarote.

La deposito en la cama, pudo darse cuenta entonces de que alguna manera había logrado desacomodarle el sostén, la extraña forma que se dibujaba bajo el jersey lo dejaba claro. Entonces creyó que Hinata traía demasiada ropa y él también.

Se la quitó con rapidez e incluso torpeza, no le importó arrancar los botones de la camisa, simplemente lo hizo, incluso pudo disfrutar cuando bajó su cremallera y el roce de la tela le recordó lo dura de su erección y cómo podría calmarla después de tanto tiempo.

Hinata lanzó un gritito cuando hizo el mismo procedimiento con su ropa, aunque debería agradecer que no terminara siendo trizas.

Como un hombre perdido en el desierto que acaba de encontrar un oasis, se depositó entre sus piernas y procedió a beber de ellas, no pudo seguir con su tarea, sus gemidos, la humedad que le proporcionaban sus pliegues, su centro. Hinata seguía amando que lamiera, besara y la penetrara con la lengua.

Se enderezó solo para penetrarla. Hinata emitió un gritito otra vez, apretada, mojada y tensa, no esperó la intromisión, era como aquella primera vez, ¿acaso Hinata no había tenido otro hombre? El solo pensamiento casi lo hace explotar, y asfixiado por su interior tibio y palpitante, comenzó a moverse lo más delicado que pudo, dándole tiempo para que lo acogiera sin molestias.

Quería acabar con su cuello a besos, saborearla, cualquier pedazo de piel era perfecto para acariciar y probar.

Cuando ella comenzó a disfrutarlo, fue entonces cuando no se contuvo más, le penetró como un salvaje, haciéndola removerse y disfrutar tanto del placer como él. ¿Cómo pudo creer que encontraría con alguien más el sexo que podía solo con ella? La experiencia era única, y exclusivamente podía proporcionársela Hinata.

Aún embistiéndola llevó sus labios entre la comisura formada por sus grandes y turgentes senos, besó y saboreó su piel, volviendo a concentrarse en los pezones rosados, succionando con ellos, yendo a su boca para callar sus gemidos y finalmente verterse por primera vez dentro de ella, en el interior de una mujer.

Todavía con la respiración agitada y cabeza embotada, pudo darse cuenta que a pesar de parecer caótico y confuso, no había sido tan rápido como su mente lo había registrado. El peso de Sasuke le dificultaba más la tarea de respirar, y sus piernas temblorosas le recordaban que nada había sido una idea loca de su cabeza.

Esas sensaciones que la invadían eran por hacer el amor con Sasuke. Había sido tan intenso que le costaba pensar, el sueño la estaba venciendo y no pudo evitarlo, dejándose envolver por el.

Sasuke fue consciente del proceso. Se obligó a abandonarla aún eufórico y saciado, percatándose que por primera vez ellos podrían dormir juntos, después de la actividad sexual, pero no era el momento, su avión los llevaría a una isla privada propiedad de su buen amigo Kabuto, era justo el lugar que necesitaban, según lo relatado, ahí solo habitaban unas cuantas familias pero estarían en una mansión solos y lejos del mundo.

Pronto se sintió avergonzado, rememorando lo acontecido había sido demasiado rápido e impaciente con Hinata, se había dejado consumir por el deseo y no era esa imagen la que quería proyectar, se supone que había cambiado, madurado.

**xoxoxoxo**

La frescura del amanecer aún rondaba en el aire aunque debían ser más de las nueve, Hinata se sentó en la gran cama encontrándose como siempre sola, llevaba ya casi tres semanas en esa situación, se llevó una mano al flequillo volviendo a mirar a su alrededor.

Paredes blancas, sábanas blancas, muebles rústicos y una habitación impersonal, la misma que ocuparon desde que llegaron a esa isla.

Las piernas le protestaron cuando intentó ponerse en pie, la actividad sexual era una locura, Sasuke no parecía saciarse de su cuerpo, y ella no podía mentir porque tampoco lo hacía. Habían hecho el amor de tantas maneras y posturas que nunca creyó que pudiesen existir.

El solo imaginar los labios de Sasuke deslizándose por su cuello besándola, la hicieron estremecer, Sasuke podía ser violento o muy tierno mientras hacían el amor, o hacerlo por la madrugada, mañana, medio día, tarde, noche. Podría decirse que incluso se había acostumbrado a la rutina, ¿pero por cuánto tiempo más podría durar la situación?

Ya habían salido de lo pactado, ¿cuánto tiempo más duraría la fantasía?

Recluida en ese lugar poco se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría afuera, Sasuke estuvo ausente un par de ocasiones por trabajo, y nunca se había atrevido a mantener una conversación seria respecto al final del trato porque temía.

Al haber concluido la semana lo intentó y solo ganó que Sasuke la tomara sobre la mesa del comedor y que le dijese que no se iría hasta que ninguno de los dos ya no deseara más al otro.

Y ahora se daba cuenta de su descomunal error, ya sabía que lo amaba, pero esos días juntos, solo había logrado hacerse adicta, ¿qué iba a ocurrir cuando decidiese volver con su prometida?

Quizá incluso en sus salidas, la había visto o ella había sido la causante de esas largas llamadas en privado o esos textos que interrumpían en momentos inadecuados.

Hinata tomó todo el aire que pudo en una profunda inhalación y se levantó para ir a la ducha, la luz de su móvil le mostró que había un mensaje nuevo, era de Neji, como en las últimas dos semanas se mostraba preocupado de su "desaparición", volvió a escribir: "No te preocupes, la playa esta deliciosa, deberías dejarme brocearme un poco más"

Se sentía una completa extraña y al entrar a la ducha y sentir el chorro de agua tibia, se dio cuenta que no se reconocía, parecía no ser ella. Quizá todo se debiera al tiempo que llevaba en ese juego, pero comenzaba a angustiarla y la culpabilidad la estaba tomando.

Apenas bajó al comedor encontró una nota de Sasuke sobre la mesa:

"_Estaré ocupado en el día, pero a las ocho te veo en el restaurante_"

Hinata hizo un pequeño puchero, la nota no quería decir más que Sasuke había salido a alguna parte en helicóptero. Luego una pequeña sonrisa apareció, el pequeño pueblo a la orilla de la playa, era una cosa minúscula, pero ya eran casi clientes habituales del lugar y la pareja propietaria siempre los recibían con una cálida sonrisa y haciendo lo posible para complacerlos.

**xoxoxoxox**

Al acercarse a la isla la frustración volvió a hacerse presente en Sasuke, la noche pasada había sido una de esas múltiples noches mágicas con Hinata, aún sentía su sabor en la boca, la había tocado y besado hasta hacerla llegar al orgasmo sin llegar a penetrarla, hacerlo fue otra experiencia, incluso a pesar de la ducha, sentía que su olor se había impregnado en él.

Recordar la magnitudes de su cuerpo, contra su piel, lo fácil que era encajar con ella. Y la sensación que lo recorría al no ser capaz de preñarla, a pesar de saber que el problema no era suyo y que no todo estaba perdido, se sentía un poco hombre.

Hinata deseaba embarazarse, no sabía el motivo ni por qué, lo que sí le interesaba es que por más que le hiciera el amor, no lo conseguiría y eso lo afectaba, sobre todo cuando con el paso de los días se dio cuenta que no quería que el proceso ocurriera de una manera tan mecánica e impersonal.

Hinata hablaba poco de lo que sentía sin embargo sus ojos y muecas reflejaban mucho, guardaba sus pensamientos y trataba temas pocos profundos, tratando de mantener una distancia prudente entre ambos. Pero cuando reía no había un mejor sonido y nada que lo reconfortara más, a excepción de quizá cuando pronunciaba su nombre en la cima del éxtasis.

Sus abrazos y besos, la forma en cómo se enroscaba en su cuerpo; no podría existir nada más en el mundo que pudiera disfrutar más, por ello mismo era tan frustrante estar penetrándola, correrse en su interior y saber que nada podía hacer para hacerla madre de una manera convencional.

Joder, estaba perdido, no podía negarlo más, de hecho era cuestión solo de reconocer que siempre la había amado, y esas semanas juntos como pareja, solo había profundizado el vínculo de una forma más madura.

¿Podía llamarlo madura? No era capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos, o romper la barrera para tener una conversación de verdad, ni siquiera había dado un solo paso para romper su compromiso con Sakura. Tratar una vez más ganarse su perdón, porque a pesar de mantener conversaciones agradables y comportarse como una pareja, no lo eran, él la había llevado ahí con otros motivos y no quería que la situación siguiera de tal manera.

Pero era tan cobarde como para sincerarse. Hinata merecía mucho más, después de todo ella sería la madre de sus hijos sin importar la manera en la cual procrearan, ellos debían formar una familia de verdad porque no podía imaginar volver a dejarla ir.

La oscuridad ya había caído, apenas aterrizó supo que ella ya no se encontraba en la mansión de Kabuto, sonrió sintiéndose torpe una vez más. Había sido una estupidez citarla en el restaurante, cuando pudieron bajar juntos, sin perder tiempo en alguna ducha se montó a uno de los autos y emprendió el camino.

La vio enseguida en la entrada del lugar pactado, con una sonrisa en los labios, mirando a un par de niños juguetear con un globo. No le fue difícil adivinar que había decidido ir a pie hasta allá y que ahora disfrutaba de un insignificante momento.

-No me gusta que camines sola, algo podría sucederte.

Hinata levantó esos enormes ojos hacía él, su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más. El deseo brotó, pero ambos pudieron controlarlo, sería solo por un corto tiempo. La besó en los labios de forma casta y la abrazó de la pequeña cintura solo con su brazo derecho atrayéndola a su cuerpo, queriendo arrastrarla al interior del lugar, entre más pronto comieran, más pronto se marcharían de ahí.

-No, Sasuke, hagamos algo diferente.

La fina y exageradamente ceja derecha de Sasuke se frunció, Hinata volvió a sonreír, razón suficiente para que él tomara la mano que ella acaba de extender, al entrecruzar sus dedos, la fina piel femenina le aceleró el corazón. Cuando la tocaba y reaccionaba de tal manera se sentía como un niño.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Allá—Hinata señaló un lugar lejano donde un hombre con una fogata estaba rodeado de un par de jóvenes—Ese hombre de allá vende pescado asado.

La contrariedad del Uchiha fue casi cómica, no estaba seguro que fuese una buena idea en absoluto.

-Nada malo sucederá porque una vez en nuestra vida comamos algo de esa manera, debe estar fresco, ¿ves cuánta gente le compra?

-Los señores Nara también venden productos frescos, tienen mesas y sillas.

-Si, pero podremos andar por la playa mientras lo comemos.

Sasuke quiso negarse más no pudo, la dejó conducirlo, comprar esos económicos y nada sabrosos pescados, la escuchó parlotear acerca de las estrellas y la resplandeciente luz de la luna, terminó por arrojar el pescado a un bote de basura cuando apenas lo probó, ella en cambio lo devoró como si en verdad fuera el producto más delicioso del mundo.

El regreso a casa fue más silencioso y prometedor, la electricidad flotaba en el aire y apenas llegaron ambos se abrazaron para besarse. Cada uno quizá con un pensamiento distinto más no con un anhelo diferente.

En cuánto Sasuke le besó la frente, Hinata supo que esa ocasión sería distinta, las grandes manos en su cintura la tocaban con cuidado como si fuera capaz de romperse, o como si fuese algo preciado que él quisiera proteger.

Rodearle el cuello abrazándolo, acercándolo más no hizo más que despertar la duda, de cuándo sería la última vez que pudiese sentir su piel bajo las yemas, su calor, su olor. Él la besó otra vez en los labios, despacio, pero sin poder ocultar su deseo, podía sentirlo en el abdomen, pegado a ella.

Hinata volvió a soltar una risa.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?

-Que, si me quito los zapatos, tendrás que inclinarte mucho más. Eres tan alto... tan grande—Hinata tuvo la osadía de meter su mano entre su pantalón y ropa interior, atrapado su endurecido miembro y dándole el último adjetivo.

-Y a ti te encanta eso—Le ronroneó al besarle la oreja—Eres muy bonita Hina—La mirada entrecerrada le demostró lo poco que le creía—Realmente eres guapa, ¿por qué sigues soltera?—Cuestionó al llevar sus palmas a los turgentes senos, pudo sentir los endurecidos pezones y la escuchó jadear—No tienes idea de cuánto te deseo.

-Me lo puedo imaginar—Le respondió quitándose los zapatos—Puedo sentirlo—Corroboró apretándolo entre su pequeña mano.

Sasuke no solo sonrió, soltó una carcajada por su osadía, ¿cuándo la había transformado tanto?

La hizo girarse, le levantó la falda del vestido de flores que portaba, le besó detrás de las rodillas y comenzó a ascender para finalmente orillar la tela de la tanga y besar su intimidad, tal como se tensó supo que lo disfrutó, su humedad la saboreó disfrutándola.

Cuando las piernas le comenzaron a fallar se levantó, golpeó su endurecido miembro contra el sensible centro, notó su desesperación y volvió a besarla. Gruñó obligándola a separarse de sus labios, le dio la vuelta y descubrió su miembro, tomándola en el aire y recargándola en la pared, la penetró volviendo a tomar su boca, la sintió estremecer entre sus brazos y no pudo más que disfrutarlo.

Aquella noche Hinata volvería a ser toda suya.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

_La despertó la caricia que le quitó el cabello de la frente, Sasuke estaba a su lado, el sol había salido y por lo que pudo sentir él estaba desnudo aún, le sonreía y a ella le explotó el corazón en el pecho, le devolvió la sonrisa se incorporó dispuesta a robarle un beso, pero su objetivo no se cumplió, la sensación nauseosa, la hizo detenerse en seco y antes de vomitar en la cama logró contenerse y correr al baño._

_El mareo casi la hace perder el equilibrio y apenas pudo mantenerse agarrada a la taza del baño, antes de que él la devolviera a la habitación, maldiciendo su idea de comer con aquel hombre_ _de la playa._

Y esa mañana, después de su quinto día despertando con náuseas se planteó por primera otra causa distinta, era evidente que había otra razón, una indigestión estomacal hubiese pasado en uno, dos o quizá tres días.

De hecho después de medio día de aquel día en el cual presentó el primer síntoma, realmente se sentía mucho mejor. Un estremecimiento la recorrió, la sábana que cubría su cuerpo desnudo comenzó a empaparse por su sudor, aparte de las habituales nauseas un miedo más grande la recorrió, ¿podría ser un nuevo síntoma del cáncer?

Intentó controlarlo más no pudo, apenas pudo llegar a la orilla de la cama antes de vomitar. Para colmo de males, y aumentar su vergüenza, Sasuke entró en ese momento. No se atrevió a verle la cara solo lo escuchó mascullar una palabrota.

-Debí de haberte llevado a un hospital hace días, esto no puede continuar así, por ratos parece que mejoras y luego...

¿Bien qué podía decir? Ella ya tenía casi su diagnóstico, era lo lógico, el cáncer en muchas personas volvía a aparecer, ¿por qué se creyó inmune?

El sueño parecía que finalmente había terminado.

Se dejó ayudar a vestir, se sentía cansada y pudo percibir que Sasuke se arrepentía de haberle hecho el amor antes de dormir, ¿se estaría culpando de su cansancio? ¿O podría estar sintiendo asco de su aspecto?

Salieron al jardín al tomar el desayuno, él estaba desayunando y al mismo tiempo en su laptop, podía mirarlo todo el día porque era mejor opción que comer la fruta que le sirvieron, realmente no creía que pudiese ingerirla si volver a devolver el estómago.

-Come Hinata—Ella entreabrió los labios al saberse observada, hubiese jurado que él se encontraba concentrado en lo que fuese que estuviese leyendo en la computadora.

Aún contra su voluntad se llevó un trozo de sandía que masticó lentamente, era asqueroso sí, pero al menos parecía que no la haría vomitar enseguida.

-Debes alimentarte, en unas horas saldremos de aquí. Tiene que revisarte un médico.

Hinata suspiró sin atreverse a protestar, de pronto la debilidad fue mucho mayor, el miedo que estaba sintiendo la hizo querer morir enseguida, no quería volver a luchar contra el cáncer.

-Es tiempo de separarnos Sasuke.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Eso se te pasara y te sentirás bien, volveremos a disfrutar...

-¡Perfecto por fin te encuentro Uchiha Sasuke!—La voz elevada fue chillona y sobresaltó a ambos.

Hinata se giró ya que venía desde su espalda, al hacerlo se encontró con una despampanante pelirosa, con enormes ojos color jade. La mujer la inspeccionó despectivamente y pudo leer la incredulidad, no la culpaba, no era demasiado bonita y sin necesidad de verse en el espejo supo que estaba pálida, demacrada y aquella playera y pantalón de chándal negro no la favorecería en nada, comparado con aquel vestido rojo ajustado que ella portaba.

Hinata se giró dando con un punto importante, finalmente pudo reconocerla...

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?—Cuestionó él poniéndose de pie y caminando dos metros lejos, hasta donde Sakura se encontraba, enfrentándola.

-¿Qué más? Cerciorándome que vuelvas al trabajo. Me dijo que Juugo que cancelaste la reunión en Londres y la de Hong Kong por unas estúpidas vacaciones, y vengo aquí y me encuentro que tu última conquista es una vagabunda, ¿Cuándo decayó tanto tu buen gusto?

Nuevamente el sudor frío la recorrió. La arcada apenas le dio tiempo de levantarse y devolver su casi vacío estómago en una maceta, la plantita verde en forma de palmerita, no se inmutó pero si pudo sentir los brazos de Sasuke en su cintura, él la devolvió a la fría silla de metal del comedor donde antes estuvo sentada.

La miró con una expresión preocupada que ella evitó. Y a pesar de la vergüenza de la recorrió por lo recién acontecido, se atrevió a mirar a la bella pelirosa, por su actitud fue evidente que sabía acerca de la infidelidad del Uchiha y que quizá no era la primera vez por su reacción aparentemente calmada, pero eso no la hizo sentir mucho mejor, se sintió patética por aceptar un papel tan denigrante.

¿Por qué el amor, el anhelo y necesidad de afecto robaban todos tus principios?

-Tenemos que irnos ahora Hinata, esto no puede seguir así, me aseguraré que te vea un médico—Casi ladró, al tomar el móvil a lado del computador y buscar un número.

-¿Hinata?—Sakura cuestionó a pesar de ser excluida de la conversación—No me digas, que... Santo cielo, Sasuke ¿te atreviste a? –En cuestión de segundos, la mujer llegó hasta ellos y golpeó a Sasuke en el pecho provocando que el celular cayera al suelo, él le tomó las muñecas para evitar que siguiera agrediéndolo. Unas gruesas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas ahora rojas de Sakura—¿Cómo te atreviste? ¿Fue más sencillo acostarte con ella y embarazarla? ¿Qué hay de nosotros? De nuestra boda.

Ambos morenos procesaron las palabras, desechándolas enseguida, Sasuke finalmente le soltó las muñecas al tiempo que la aventaba hacia atrás para alejarla, Sakura trastabillo pero no cayó.

**xoxoxoxox**

El silencio en el vuelo fue incómodo para ambos, eso sin contar los malestares que la aquejaron y que no pudo ocultar después de todo la sudoración fría no podía ser escondida. No podía soportar que se portara amable, sus lágrimas querían brotar desde hace horas, desde que vio a la pelirosa llorar e incluso cuando Sasuke ignorando a su prometida la tomó en brazos y la puso en el auto para alejarse.

Sasuke le acarició el cabello, devolviéndola al presente.

-Basta—La palabra salió, ya no soportaba que la abrazara por la cintura, necesitaba distancia, porque cuando tuviera un diagnóstico, él se marcharía.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué sientes?

-Suéltame ¿quieres? Esto ya, ya no debemos continuar con esto—No iba a llorar se prometió—Separémonos cuando esté en la puerta de al hospital cualquiera que me lleves.

-Hinata.

-Solo hay que detenernos Sasuke.

-No, Hinata no quiero esto.

-¿Y qué quieres? Vas a casarte y esto solo era un contrato.

-¿Entonces quieres que te metan a esa camilla y hacer sola el proceso? ¿Quedarte embarazada sola? ¿No quieres que este a tu lado?

Hinata lo miró perturbada, los últimos días había olvidado por completo la posibilidad de un embarazo ya que, había algo más importante en su cabeza, esa maldita enfermedad que con síntomas diferentes volvía a aquejarla.

Hinata se levantó y se llevó las manos a la cintura, un mareo la tomó pero no fue suficiente fuerte como para hacerla sentarse otra vez, necesitaba la distancia para mantenerse fuerte.

-¿En verdad Sasuke? ¿No habíamos quedado en otra cosa? ¿Por qué dices ahora esas cosas como si yo te interesara, como si fuéramos una feliz pareja que busca...

No, no pudo continuar el nudo en la garganta se lo impidió iba a romperse.

-Hinata, linda. Entiendo que desconfíes ahora cuando el trato fue otro, es solo que ¿por qué tendríamos que hacerlo de esa manera cuando podemos hacerlo juntos?

-Quizá porque te vas a casar.

-Eso no tiene porque ser así.

\- ¡Es cáncer Sasuke! ¡Otra vez el maldito cáncer, ¿qué más puede ser?!

La cara pálida de Sasuke la hizo soltar una carcajada histérica.

-Tú no quieres el cáncer, no lo quisiste hace años, ¿por qué ibas a quererlo ahora? Si, sé que dije que no te culpaba y lo entiendo, pero tú fuiste vil, te acercaste porque te dio curiosidad conocer a la esposa que te eligieron, continuaste porque al parecer era linda y te dieron ganas de algo más. Pero luego, cuando ya no hubo necesidad de fingir interés en mí, me dejaste, te fuiste, "No puedo Hina", esas fueron tus palabras y desapareciste, me dejaste cuando te necesitaba tanto. Fue mi padre quién me dijo que nuestro matrimonio ya no era factible porque él ya no tenía que ofrecer al negocio, que ya no había vuelta atrás y que tú no tenías que seguir el sacrificio de lidiar conmigo y que no querías hacerlo.

Las palabras de Hinata estaban teñidas de dolor, Sasuke inclinó la mirada, se sentía un cobarde.

-Me equivoqué y lo siento. Te busqué, dos semanas después, te escribí tantas cartas, pero siempre te negaste a recibirme, ¿por qué Hinata? Si te sentías tan dolida porque me fui, ¿por qué no quisiste volver a verme?

La sorpresa en el rostro femenino no tuvo explicación.

-No, yo... tú te fuiste no volviste.

Sasuke sonrió mordaz.

-¿Qué no? Incluso dormí en la sala de espera.

-A mí nadie me dijo nada, nunca leí una carta tuya.

-Se las di a tu padre a Neji, incluso a algunas enfermeras.

Hinata negó y volvió a repetir:

-Tú te fuiste.

-Claro que lo hice. ¿Sabes el impacto que fue para mí? Estabas sonriendo, hablando sobre pastelillos y de la nada te desplomaste, te tomé en mis brazos y tú moriste, estuviste muerta en mis brazos, ¿tienes idea de lo que yo sentí en ese momento? ¿Cuándo llegaron tus médicos y comenzaron a meterte un tubo en la boca y darte RCP? ¿Puedes imaginar cómo me sentí? Si, sentí felicidad cuando volviste, pero me di cuenta que... no podía, me quedé en blanco y me alejé porque en ese momento, necesitaba espacio, comprender, digerir el miedo que me estaba asfixiando Hinata, ¿pero por qué no quisiste darme una oportunidad? ¿No la merecía? Estuve contigo a pesar de lo joven que era, jamás sentí repulsión hacia ti, solo fue demasiado y necesité un respiro y tú no pudiste perdonármelo.

Temblorosa volvió a sentarse frente al moreno, mirándola con obvia perplejidad, analizando cada una de sus palabras, sus ojos por fin soltaron unas lágrimas y él parecía avergonzado de su arrebato emocional, no la miraba.

-Sasuke, mírame—Él lo hizo a regañadientes—No es que yo no quisiera darte otra oportunidad, jamás supe que volviste, nunca me lo dijeron, jamás me dieron ninguna carta, a mi me dijeron otra cosa.

Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas antes de confesarle:

-Mi papá me dijo que te habías ido cuando tu padre rompió el trato.—Hinata se limpió las mejillas sintiéndose aún más enferma, comprendiendo lo sucedido—¿Me amabas?

-¿No era evidente?

-Creí que me lo había imaginado, estaba tan confundida y dolida que entonces comencé a creer la historia que me contó papá. Creo que lo hizo, buscando venganza, tu padre influyó en los problemas financieros, así que debió creer que al alejarme de ti, les quitaría, te quitaría lo que querías. No puedo encontrar otro motivo.

Sasuke se llevó una mano al mentón, en aquel tiempo ella no había sido la única ingenua, si se hubiera detenido a analizar habría entendido que las sugerencias de Hiashi no eran más que intentos de persuasión ofreciéndole a Hina, como recompensa.

-Dios, que tonto, debí de buscar una manera de buscarte y hablar personalmente. Pero me sentía tan avergonzado de lo que te hice que no me atreví.

Hinata sollozo e intentó calmarse, no servía llorar, lo hecho ya no se podía deshacer.

-Hinata te amo y si es cáncer, lo haremos juntos otra vez, hasta el final.

-¿Y Sakura?

-Era un matrimonio por conveniencia, tú eres la persona con la que quiero estar, eres la única que me importa. Nadie más. Nunca si quiera la he besado, solo era una persona que creía adecuada para brindar estabilidad, no por nada más.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y cuando él se sentó a su lado y la atrajo a su regazo no pudo más que soltarse a llorar como una niña pequeña.

**Xoxoxoxoxo**

Sasuke estaba ansioso, ella también, pero si de algo se percató el moreno es que el médico especialista no se mostró perturbado de la historia clínica de Hinata, incluso pareció que le restó importancia. Aunque eso no le brindaba total calma, aunque él les había pedido que no se alarmaran hasta que tuviesen resultados.

El cuarto del hospital privado de tono pastel, no brindaba mucha calma, Hinata había sido obligada a usar una bata medica y jugueteó todo el tiempo con su pelo. Él a pesar de aparentar calma no podía hacerlo por completo, si Hinata volvía a padecer cáncer, no quería verla sufrir.

La puerta se abrió, él se acercó a la cama de la peliazul y enseguida le tomó de la mano, fuese lo que fuese lo enfrentarían juntos.

El médico sonrió y no tardo nada en hablar:

-Sus sospechas fueran infundadas, se encuentra en perfecto estado de salud, tanto que lo que en verdad acontece a pesar de sus pocas probabilidades, es que está embarazada.

-¿Qué?

La sonrisa de Sasuke fue automática, Hinata parecía atónita por eso la abrazó. Emocionado, no podía creer que al final todo fuera tan perfecto y maravilloso.

-Le recetaré cierto medicamento, si las náuseas y los malestares siguen tan severos, entonces tendremos que usar otro abordaje, pero por el momento puede considerarse normal. Su cuerpo se acostumbra a las hormonas, señora.

El galeno lo comprendió, y sin recibir más palabras de la feliz pareja salió de la habitación.

Sasuke le tomó las mejillas a Hinata y la besó, hace tiempo creyó que lo había perdido todo, incluso que su amor no podría concentrarse de una manera natural y ordinaria, y sin embargo, ahora una vida crecía dentro de la mujer que amaba y él estaría ahí, la haría su esposa y no la dejaría ni a sol ni sombra.

**fin**

**Himepeti la pervertida lo logró, jajaja, al fin lo hice un nuevo oneshot, espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre me disculpo por estar ausente pero ha sido difícil para mi estar por aquí, desde la falta de inspiración para poder plasmarlo porque ideas hay, pero no puedo expresarlas.**

**Lamento como siempre no responder comentarios, pero también se me complica, sin embargo, ustedes saben que leo cada uno de ellos, y que ellos son los que siempre me recargan el deseo de volver a traerles una nueva historia, gracias a todos los que me apoyan incondicionalmente.**

**Por ahí huno un comentario respecto a mi deseo de siempre embarazarlos, ¿qué puedo decir? Supongo que es así, un deseo muy reprimido, también las novelas que leo todas giran en esa temática, no sé que debo decir al respecto, es un gusto personal que no creo que cambie por el momento xD.**

**Saludos a todos, y espero volver a vernos pronto.**


End file.
